


To be Bored and Kissed

by WordNerd04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, No Angst, Oneshot, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordNerd04/pseuds/WordNerd04
Summary: “Isn’t it weird that we are skipping usually important and defining parts of our lives?” Lance said.“What do you mean?”“Like… our 21 first birthday, we won’t be able to go to a bar or something. Or like, buying our first car. Graduating. Getting a job that doesn’t involve fighting aliens… Or you know, a first kiss.”





	To be Bored and Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea just playing in my head... so i hope you enjoy it!! Also can't wait for season 3 to come out!

Boredom was Lance’s greatest weakness.

When he was bored everything seemed like a great idea. Everything.

Touching Pidge’s gadgets? Great idea. Whenever he bothered Pidge, the girl always gave him a job to make him helpful.... which would have been annoying if not for the company.

Interfere with Hunk’s cooking? Good idea. Lance was kicked out of the kitchen and reprieved from licking the spoons.

Teaching the mice tricks? It was a great time… even Allura joined in and they both ended up coming with this whole routine. It was also the longest time she had ever spent with him without rolling her eyes.

Coran was also nice to go find when he was bored. Coran had very interesting stories to tell and the man seemed fascinated with earth culture and everything Lance told him about his siblings.

Shiro…. Lance never actually went to Shiro. The one time he did, Lance ended up having the hardest work out of his life while having a very deep conversation. He was neither physically nor emotionally prepared for that. He still wasn’t. That’s why Lance only hung out with Shiro when others where around.

And Keith…

Lance never really spent time alone with Keith, but to his defense, he was two good reasons why not.

  * He was his rival and they would probably end up burning down the castle.
  * He was his not-so hated rival as much as the guy who he had a crush on



If he went by this logic, number two would end up with Lance saying something stupid and just messing up. Either that or failing to resist the urges to kiss him.

Which is why when he spotted Keith sitting where he usually sits, (that one place where Coran took him to look at the stars), his first reaction is to run away from him.

Keith spots him and motions him over before he gets a chance to sneak away, and well, Keith _did_ invite him over and it would be rude not to accept his invitation. His mama raised him to be respectful.

After a couple of minutes, Lance began to talk out loud, telling him about the stars and stories Coran told him and then giving him a much more detailed account of his family. Keith only listened, and Lance wondered if he was annoying him. Probably not… but just in case, he shut his mouth and stared at the stars.

At least he tried to.

For about half a varga.

“So,”

“I like it when it’s quiet Lance, what part did you not understand?”

“Isn’t it weird that we are skipping usually important and defining parts of our lives?” Lance said, ignoring Keith’s statement. Keith only rolled his eyes before letting out a sigh.

“What do you mean?” He asked, after all, it was better if he just went along. (At least then it would be an actual conversation and no bickering.)

“Like… our 21 first birthday, we won’t be able to go to a bar or something. Or like, buying our first car. Graduating. Getting a job that doesn’t involve fighting aliens…” Keith let out a small smile, looking over at the boy with wonder. Keith always forgot that Lance was homesick, usually the boy would always acre after everyone else. It wasn’t until there were silent and empty moments like these that Keith would see Lance be… vulnerable.

Keith’s heart did a small jump.

“Or you know, a first kiss.”

Keith widened his eyes and stared at Lance.

“Wait- You mean you haven’t- I would’ve-“-Keith was cut off by a small chuckle from the other boy. Lance just exchanged a glance with Keith before going back to staring at the hologram of the stars.

“I know I’m pretty good-looking Keith, but no, I have, in fact, not been kissed.”

“Oh…. Me neither.”

Both of them exchanged a glance before looking away. Keith hoped that Lance couldn’t see how his cheeks were now getting red and how his palms were sweating. This was not how he expected his conversation to go. And he certainly didn’t expect himself to get this flustered.

“You should kiss me,” Lance said, briefly glancing at Keith with a smirk, “get it out of the way, you know? I mean, we are paladins of Voltron who haven’t been kissed, that’s-“

“Sure.” Any trace of confidence and teasing that Lance had was now gone. Keith wondered if he just ruined whatever rivalry/friendship they had… Lance was the one who suggested it though… or maybe it was some sort of social cue Keith managed to miss?

Lance gulped and Keith looked away.

“Do you want to?” Lance asked, and Keith could hear the small stutter that came out from his voice. Keith turned to face him, ignoring the rapid beats of his heart, and nodded. Lance nodded too.

Keith took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes gazing at the other boy’s lips. They were nice. Keith was going to be his first kiss. That was even nicer.

Before Keith could give it more thought, Lance leaned forwards and planted his lips on his. His eyes were clenched shut and he wasn’t moving his lips at all. Keith didn’t have time to respond as Lance pulled away. His cheeks were crimson and his hands were fiddling with the end of his jacket. Keith resisted the urge to grab them and wrap them in his own.

Keith knew Lance was going to say something, something that was probably going to consist of an insult or a challenge. Keith didn’t want that… so beat him to it.

“That wasn’t a kiss.” Lance turned to look at him, his cheeks blazing.

“What?”

“That was barely just a peck Lance. I’m pretty sure kisses are more than-“

“Well, maybe it would have if you actually cooperated with me!”

“You didn’t give me time!”

For a moment both of them just stared at each other, wondering who was going to start the bickering once again.

Keith started. However it wasn’t bickering what he began, but rather another kiss.

This time it was less clumsy that the first one. Unlike him, Lance was able to react in less than a tick. This kiss… this kiss was better than the first one. It was soft, it was warm, but it was also very confusing and desperate and Keith could’ve swore that this _, kissing Lance_ , was probably the most exhilarating feeling of all. It was as pleasing as piloting through space.

When they pulled apart, Lance took a big gulp of air and let his lungs consume each and every breath. His lips were tingling with electricity. Right next to him, Lance could see that Keith was having the same reaction as him.

“That was better.”

Keith hummed in agreement.

“Would the third time be better?” It was a half serious and half joking statement that Lance had expected to be kicked out for. But he got this far, so maybe…

“Probably,” Keith waited a couple of seconds before saying, “want to test it?”

Lance smirked before pulling the boy close enough to him, feeling his hair tickle his face and Keith’s lips right in front of his own.

“Can’t get enough of me?”

“Shut up-“

Lance kissed him before Keith could say anything else.

Keith didn’t have a single complain.

_(And yes, the third time was better… so was the fourth, the fifth, the sixth…)_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> review :) please


End file.
